Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Previews/Somebody495
Trailer 1 The trailer opens in a lavender void. Ghostly figures are shown careening through the skies. Suddenly, an imp with horns dashes past the camera. It follows her as she rushes through the void, then pans back far enough to show skeletal beings wearing burlap robes chasing after her. She narrowly avoids a few grabs from the beings, and chases towards a wall, a few ghosts following after her. Soon, a being looking similar to the chasers, yet bigger than them all, rises from the void and begins descending towards her. However, the ghosts crash into the wall, creating a small crack. The imp manages to squeeze through in time, the chasers unable to squeeze past it. The imp takes a moment to rest in the external world, but the camera pans out, revealing Popstar in the distance. Trailer 2 The trailer opens up on the cast of Mega Man vs. X. The camera circles around all of them, each posing by showing off their weapons. Soon, the camera focused on one person, silhouetted and hidden by darkness. They appear tall and lanky, with what looks like a clown hat and exceptionally long arms. They then say "Weakling! This isn't a joking matter!" Then, a flash envelopes the camera, before displaying October 29 Trailer 3 The trailer begins with a camera panning over an island, from right to left, barely above the surface. When it goes completely left, viewers can see Psychopomp, Brandon, Scarlet, and Duncan. The three survivors are seated on aqua blue horses, except the horses are covered in scales and they have fish-like tail and additional flaps over their hooves. Psychopomp: Why can't these guys just swim up? The camera begins panning further down, following the island down to the sea floor. Meanwhile, giant silhouettes are in the background, of varying sizes and shapes. Psychopomp is still speaking. Psychopomp: I'd be fine with swimming in the water, but ever since the virus invaded, everything under the surface turned horrid. A figure begins moving in the background, unnaturally. They look like some sort of liquid moving through the water, except there's a definite logic to their movement. Psychopomp: Up in the surface, the virus takes a solid, destructible form. In the water, though... they dilute into thick clouds of death. The aqueous substance passes through a crab-like shape, rendering it partially gone. Psychopomp: The solid forms had to work to devour life. In the water, their corrosive touch is nigh-unstoppable. To encounter viruses in the water would be akin to encountering death itself. The aqueous substance begins approaching the camera, as more aqueous substances spawn in the background, eating away other creatures, including the horse-like creatures the protagonists were riding. Psychopomp: There's no form to destroy, no attack to defend against. If you see them, you only have one option... The aqueous substance gets close to the camera, and we can see the water around them is boiling. We can also see a pair of magenta, pinhole-like eyes, before it suddenly envelopes the camera. Psychopomp: Run! Trailer 4 Footage shows four Kirbys and four Felynes squaring off against a Velocidrome. The eight of them are each bashing the monster, beating it into a corner, before the Sword Hero delivers a powerful blow. The Velocidrome flies back, hitting against a wall, and flopping onto its side, unconscious. The eight of them pose victoriously, but then a laughter far off catches their attention. Something leaps down before them, boasting a red, regal robe. The figure is revealed to be King Dedede. He looks over the fallen monster, and grins. The heroes all rush in to try and stop him, but Dedede swings his hammer, beating all of the heroes away. They flop onto the ground, unconscious. Dedede tries to turn towards the monster, but a flap breaks his concentration. He looks up at the source, and uncovers a bat-like creature flying in. Meta Knight showed up, and was about to bring his blade down on Dedede, who's bringing his hammer up to try and defend himself. Before Meta Knight strikes him, the camera is enveloped in light, the title Kirby Team Clash X Monster Hunter flashing on screen. Trailer 5 Footage opens up in a secret lab. The camera scans over a desk, featuring a few blueprints. One shows a samurai looking robot, one shows a pirate looking robot, one shows an American soldier looking robot, one shows a martial artist looking robot, one shows a kangaroo looking robot bearing boxing gloves, one shows a native American looking robot, one shows a Roman centurion looking robot, one shows a Viking looking robot, one shows a mining looking robot, and one shows a European knight looking robot. While focusing on that machine, the screen is enveloped in light, revealing the title Blue Lancer. (More to come) Category:Previews Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017